love and tragedy (warning sad and and a little gory)
by Bon929
Summary: Steven and Connie are together, and they have been since Connie was 14 but she is now 18 and Steven is twenty they will get closer everyday!
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Tragedy**

Fall Down, Get Back Up!

Connie walked up the stairs to the temple. She had grown a lot since her 18th birthday last week, so she didn't notice how close the top of the door was, she smacked her head on the frame and fell back down the stairs.

Steven ran out of the temple "CONNIE!" He screamed as he jumped down the stairs to her. He picked her up, brought her into the temple and sat down on the couch with her in his arms. She had a broken arm and a few bruises, which he quickly healed but when he got to her arm it was clearly too painful to touch. So he did the only thing he could think of, he lent his head down to her and kissed her…

(Connie's pov)(Point of view)

I felt every nerve tingle and every muscle tense but I could also feel every scratch, every sore spot and injuring that i had on my body heal. It felt great…

"Wow…" he smiled down at me. I sat up, my arm felt so much better and stronger. I looked at my hand, it felt softer and I realised he healed calluses, "thanks, now when I fight my hand will hurt" I said jokingly. "I like it when you have soft hands" he whispered as he kissed my hand

"Besides while you fix your hand, I can protect you". I smile demonically as I rolled back off the couch and grabbed my sword, I took a battle stance. "Then prove it" I said with a smirk, he smiled and with a swift movement he summoned his shield and jumped at me. I panicked and swung my sword as hard as I can… BANG! The sword shattered against his shield, shards started to fly everywhere.

Steven pushed me down onto the couch just as the shards flew through the air and into the wall. I looked up at Steven "Steven?" He looked at me then realised he was on top of me and jumped up, I giggled and stood up, walked over to him and pecked him on the lips.

"Thank you my Steven"

"Um your welcome, but you should be more careful" I looked around and saw the damage "oh Steven, I'm so sorry. I broke heaps of your stuff. "It's not just that Connie, I don't know what I would do if you got hurt or worse" I looked down feeling guilty and then remembered my sword,

"My sword!"

I ran over to the handle and looked down at it sadly. Pearl gave it to me for my birthday and I really liked it, "Oh no, I'm so sorry Connie" Steven sad as I sat on the floor, "No it's my fault, I was the one who said we should spar and I'm the one who hit your shield so hard! " I said feeling guilty. He smiled sadly at me, I kissed his cheek and stood up. "Whelp I should go find pearl so I can get a sword to practice with," I said trying to sound optimistic.

"Wait! I have an idea."

He sprinted into his room (rose's room). As he ran out I saw what he was holding and I smiled, he's so thoughtful. "Milady, I bestow upon you my moth… I mean, my sword… again" "oh Steven, thank you… again" he chuckled. "You're welcome my Connie" I blushed and looked into his eyes as I leant in and…"CONNIE!" I heard Pearl yell as she opened her door, I jumped back." Connie we really must be…"

As she talked I looked over at Steven. He was blushing so much. Then I realised I was blushing more than him and I had to jump on the couch to cover my face. I think Steven found it funny because he burst into laughter and jumped on top of me. He landed on me with a thud winding me, "Oh! Steven! Get off of me" I said hysterically laughing. We played around until... "STEVEN! CONNIE!" pearl shrieked over our laughter, we went quiet and looked at us. "You two! The world is always needing help and they need us all to save them not laugh and play arou…"she was silenced by Garnet placing a hand on her shoulder

"Shhh, trust me they will stop playing around soon. I'm sure of it" She said as she tilted her glasses down and winked at us (Foreshadowing) me and Steven just looked at each other and shrugged…

Then Steven pounced on me and started tickling me. God, I love him…

(disclaimer i do not own Steven universe all right reserved to Rebecca suger and cartoon network) this is the first chapter of my fanfic, I made it up a while ago and told my friends, they cried and demanded i write it! enjoy!


	2. Let's Go Drinking!

**Love and Tragedy**

Fall Down, Get Back Up!

 _Connie walked up the stairs to the temple. She had grown a lot since her 18th birthday last week, so she didn't notice how close the top of the door was, she smacked her head on the frame and fell back down the stairs._

 _Steven ran out of the temple "CONNIE!" He screamed as he jumped down the stairs to her. He picked her up, brought her into the temple and sat down on the couch with her in his arms. She had a broken arm and a few bruises, which he quickly healed but when he got to her arm it was clearly too painful to touch. So he did the only thing he could think of, he lent his head down to her and kissed her…_

 _(_ _Connie's pov)(Point of view)_

 _I felt every nerve tingle and every muscle tense but I could also feel every scratch, every sore spot and injuring that i had on my body heal. It felt great…_

" _Wow…" he smiled down at me. I sat up, my arm felt so much better and stronger. I looked at my hand, it felt softer and I realised he healed callouses, "thanks, now when I fight my hand will hurt" I said jokingly. "I like it when you have soft hands" he whispered as he kissed my hand_

" _Besides while you fix your hand, I can protect you". I smile demonically as I rolled back off the couch and grabbed my sword, I took a battle stance. "Then prove it" I said with a smirk, he smiled and with a swift movement he summoned his shield and jumped at me._ _I panicked and swung my sword as hard as I can… BANG! The sword shattered against his shield, shards started to fly everywhere._

 _Steven pushed me down onto the couch just as the shards flew through the air and into the wall. I looked up at Steven "Steven?" He looked at me then realised he was on top of me and jumped up, I giggled and stood up, walked over to him and pecked him on the lips._

" _Thank you my Steven"_

" _Um your welcome, but you should be more careful" I looked around and saw the damage "oh Steven, I'm so sorry. I broke heaps of your stuff. "It's not just that Connie, I don't know what I would do if you got hurt or worse" I looked down feeling guilty and then remembered my sword,_

" _My sword!"_

 _I ran over to the handle and looked down at it sadly. Pearl gave it to me for my birthday and I really liked it, "Oh no, I'm so sorry Connie" Steven sad as I sat on the floor, "No it's my fault, I was the one who said we should spar and I'm the one who hit your shield so hard! " I said feeling guilty. He smiled sadly at me, I kissed his cheek and stood up. "Whelp I should go find pearl so I can get a sword to practice with," I said trying to sound optimistic._

" _Wait! I have an idea."_

 _He sprinted into his room (rose's room). As he ran out I saw what he was holding and I smiled, he's so thoughtful. "Milady, I bestow upon you my moth… I mean, my sword… again" "oh Steven, thank you… again" he chuckled. "You're welcome my Connie" I blushed and looked into his eyes as I leant in and…"CONNIE!" I heard Pearl yell as she opened her door, I jumped back." Connie we really must be…"_

 _As she talked I looked over at Steven. He was blushing so much. Then I realised I was blushing more than him and I had to jump on the couch to cover my face. I think Steven found it funny because he burst into laughter and jumped on top of me. He landed on me with a thud winding me, "Oh! Steven! Get off of me" I said hysterically laughing. We played around until... "STEVEN! CONNIE!" pearl shrieked over our laughter, we went quiet and looked at us. "You two! The world is always needing help and they need us all to save them not laugh and play arou…"she was silenced by Garnet placing a hand on her shoulder_

" _Shhh, trust me they will stop playing around soon. I'm sure of it" She said as she tilted her glasses down and winked at us (Foreshadowing) me and Steven just looked at each other and shrugged…_

 _Then Steven pounced on me and started tickling me. God, I love him…_

 _ **Love and tragedy Lets Go Drinking!**_

 _ **(Steven's pov)**_

 _As she stepped out of the change room I made for her in my room, I literally (figuratively - whatever that means) died, she was wearing a beautiful, dark red, one strap cocktail dress. Her hair was clipped to one side hanging over her shoulder with a rose quartz incrusted clip._

" _I'm sorry Connie, we're gonna have to stay in my bubble the whole night so I can keep an eye on you..." I spoke jokingly as she glared at me "Steven quartz universe! Do I sense some jealousy in your voice?" she said with a smirk. "pft no… I just don't want creeps hitting on you" I pouted. "Aww Steven, if someone hits on me on can bubble them away" she said as she spun around in her high heels._

 _I was taking her out for her first drink. She wasn't sure about bringing me because on my 18_ _th_ _birthday I tried to kiss Sadie. (something I'm not proud of) Connie ended up punching me out and leaving. We broke up for one week and I was so depressed that I didn't notice a monster about to hit Connie and she got knocked out for 3 days. I didn't sleep for the whole time and when she woke up I was crying in a ball on the side of the bed, she called pearl over and they put me into the bed and pearl explained what happened. I guess she forgave me because a week later she gave me a special birthday present…_

 _We were going to the warehouse that we went to as kids but now Sour Cream had turned it into a night club called "the crystal girl" after some mysterious girl who came to the warehouse, I have no idea what that's about…_

" _Here we are milady" I declared as I lifted here off lion. "You know you don't have lift me off" she said as I placed her down on the sand, "of course I do" I chirped as I sent lion off. "Are you sure you are ready to have your first drink?" She nodded and_

 _Pushed past me to the door. The music was so loud I couldn't hear anything but Connie muttering something and then she dragging me into the "crystal girl." I looked around, there was no one that we knew in sight but I didn't care, tonight was about Connie and I have fun because tomorrow I was gonna do something for her that I really hope she likes._

 _As we walked, I saw the bar "Connie!" she didn't hear me so I just picked her up and carried her through the crowd. I don't think she cared, she just sat on my shoulder as I walked. We sat down at the bar and ordered a "sword dancer" for Connie and a "warrior "for me. We asked why they were called that and Jenny said it was because of us and how we save people all the time. She also gave them to us for free so of course we took them, Connie cheers to us and many more drinks to come. She downed it then went really quiet and looked at me, "what is this and how can I replace my blood with it?" she then jumped over and grabbed mine, "hey!" I complained._

 _By the time I got my drink Connie had ordered three more "sword dancers," skulled them and was a little tipsy. "Come on baby, dance with me. Woo!" she hollered and jumped on the table then started dancing. "Connie come down, you're gonna get hurt!" I said worried, "no way baby. I spent my whole life being a good girl and now that I'm an adult, I ain't ever coming down!"_

 _To be continued…_


	3. Secret code

_Let's Go Drinking part two_ _ **Secret**_ __ _ **Code**_ _Love and Tragedy_

 _Connie had run off, into the club and she was so drunk, I knew she would do something stupid. Something stupid like sit with a group of random guys._

 _I was about to go over and take her home when I saw the guy sitting next to her slip something into her drink. I had to act fast but also be careful not to start a fight because although I knew that I could take all of them, I didn't want to taint the case of taking them to jail._

" _Oh hey Connie, I just wanted to show you the cool drink I ordered"_

" _Nah steveb ths id my nw frendth"_

" _Stan"_

" _Sup"_

" _Michele"_

" _Hey"_

" _And my new bestie, Alex"_

" _Who's this asshole?"_

" _This is my man Steven"_

 _I saw Connie lean into pick up her drink._

" _I think you've had enough, come on lets go"_

 _I grabbed her arm and lifted her up to guide her out._

" _Hold on mate, she was sitting with us"_

 _He started to look angary so I sat down._

" _Fine let's get some more drinks then"_

 _I had a plan so I called over the bar maid._

" _Hey jenny, we'll have a 'sword dancer', a 'warrior', a 'SOS' and a 'tell SC'. Make it quick or I might lose my temper."_

" _She looked a little confessed until she saw that I was holding Connie's arm tight._

" _I'll… go get that for you right now"_

 _She walked rather quickly to the back room._

 _To be continued…soon_


	4. Good News Everyone!

Hey guys sorry but ive changed the title and reposted it…

OMG t was so bad before the cringe was so strong

Sorry about taking almost a year to update I just never had time but im gonna try

Let me know if there are any spelling mistakes

The story is now called 'let them in!'

Thanks 3


End file.
